Promise of Chaos
by Ice Cream Kid
Summary: Luigi's thoughts as Super Dimentio. I don't refer to him as Luigi/Mr. L because they're the same person and in my headcanon Mr. L isn't Luigi's split personality or his delibetate persona, but just Luigi's alias, so referring to Luigi implies Mr. L as well but it's easier to refer to him as Luigi while he's in his overalls, but the two names are interchangeable.


Just like that, as the Floro Sprout buried its roots into him, his memory was wiped. All the good and bad times with his bro, even including when he tried to kill him, Bowser, and Peach in the Whoa Zone and in the Sammer Kingdom, all the fights with Bowser, all his adventures, all the royal meetings he fell asleep at, all a blank. His independent motivations, both selfish and benevolent, both conniving and forthright, gone. All that was left was this irresistible urge to serve Dimentio..

As well as only scraps of memories that were able to engender every single dark feeling that had festered in him for years, the being left behind, the constant belittling, the being trapped in the shadow of the legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Man in Red destined to save all worlds...

The memory of him trying to kill Mario, Bowser and Peach was wiped because that was his independent evil action. But the memory of him being left behind by Mario on another quest stayed, because Luigi couldn't convince Mario to bring him along. On that bright sunny day that Mario left, Luigi was helpless, ineffectual.

For he, Luigi...proudly introducing himself to his enemies as his more fitting alias, Mr. L... to serve Dimentio, was a fulfillment of the dark prophecy. The prophecy in which he had a place, a role, a destiny. It had named him, specifically, identifying him by his green clothes. How could he refuse his place?

But the minute those datk feelings surfaced, all of his memories vanished, leaving just the astronomical negativity without remembering why.

With his past excised, the green one, Mr. L, who by now had forgotten he was also known as Luigi, submit to his master's whim. He felt the raw energy of the Chaos Heart wash over him. The Heart hovered over his master's head. The power magnified as his master sent the spinning heart, shining darkly, towards him. He felt pulled towards it, and a cataclysmic void ripped open, all of the Chaos Heart's energy surged into him with unfathomable force that it eliminated all of his intelligent thoughts.

With the Chaos Heart first embedded inside him, his body began to change. Inside the swirling void he grew bigger, giant, taller than a building. He became metal. He emerged, growing a carousel skirt and boots that could crush anyone, and a head encased in darkness. Crush..that's all he wanted to do. Crush everything..for underestimating Mr...who was he again? It didn't matter. All was jealousy, resentment, hatred. Who..or what. What was he?

When he expressed "green" he roared it. It was an earth-shattering sound.

His body as it used to be was gone. Physically, he was the monster..He felt..he didn't feel anything. He now saw in only colors and shapes. The red one, the yellow one with spikes, the pink one, he was going to crush them, crush them all! Destroy! Destroy everything!

Tfhe purple one went inside his metal, giant body before he could blindly, mindlessly attack. But that was better. Now _he...no, it..._ could see the enemies it needed to crush. The hovering purple one's will was so strong so that the monster was speaking the purple one's words in its terrible, abominable voice. But, it knew what it was at its core.

GREEN! NOT RED! L!

"L-POWER!" roared Dimentio, unable to absolutely control the monster. Dimemtio was surprised that for a moment, he and Luigi had merged. But Dimentio would not have that. He was the Frankenstein, Luigi merely the Creature.

The monster now lashed out with its head and with Dimentio's command hit one of the things it needed to crush. They hit back, with fire in its face, with jumping, with a hammer, with an electric mushroom..

The red one dealt the final blow, a ground pound of the smiling floating platforms. The monster changed back into a human but his dying robot body remained and he was separated from it, his robot body exploding from heavy damage, trapping the purple one-the purple magician-Dimentio, inside, and he felt the Chaos Heart tearing away from his human body, the immense power ripped out and leaving him normal and weak.

Of course he feigned being dazed and confused, so that he had an alibi. But also, he was embarassed. He didn't expect that fusing with the Chaos Heart would make him a mindless monsrter ripe for Dimentio's control. He also felt something close to regret..not about trying to kill his Bro..maybe he'd feel bad about it later-after all Mario didn't brainwash him with a plant and he was ambivalent about his brother, so maybe in a few hours that hate would turn to mere dislike-but for now he was riding the thrill of his badness. But trying to destroy all worlds, that was too evil for even him.

He saw Mario, who was hopeful. Luigi was freed of Dimentio's control, everything was ok again, and he could come back now that they had knocked him around a little and wasn't a giant monster anymore.

Bleck, remorseful and eager to right his terrible wrongs by stopping the Chaos Heart, opened the white door to the bright altar. Mario was disappointed. Luigi now came to stand with him and the Princess and Bowser, but earlier, when Mimi and O'Chunks had arrived, Luigi was standing with them. They weren't being bad anymore, but the way Luigi was staring at him, intentfully, maliciously, he could tell that Luigi was at their side _because _of the evil they had done together. Though Luigi was standing close to him now, smiling with deceptive unassumingness, Mario xouldn't help but feel that he could trust _Bowser _more than his own brother. That awful giant monster that Luigi turned into earlier, maybe he had _always been _that awful monster on the inside, just waiting to devour and destroy, and the Chaos Heart had made the outside match the inside.

As they sat at Saffron's eating snacks, celebrating the saving of all worlds, Merlon dined, Mario munched, Peach nibbled with napkin in hand, and Bowser gorged himself, spraying the table with crumbs. The minions including Nastasia, ate at their own table. Nastasia had an extra-large drink, to cope with the absence of Count Bleck, and that he would never look at her the way he did at Timpani. Even though Count Bleck woukd think less of her for crying, and Mimi and O'Chunks were there to distract her, she couldn't help but sob into her drink. She was only a bat after all.

Luigi sat next to Mario, his smile unassuming, his unmasked eyes glinting with treachery.

_Make no mistake, Bro. I don't reallly belong with you heroes I'm back with you guys for now...until I strike again._


End file.
